Souvenirs tenaces
by Deediii
Summary: Two-Shot . Drago se souvient de tout, et il le vit mal. Va-t-il enfin dire la vérité ... ? Aura-t-il sa réponse après un énième souvenir ? DM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nouvel OS. Je voulais changer un peu, j'en avais marre des histoires tout mignon. Enfin ... Dans ce texte-ci tout est souvenir principalement.  
Bref : Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
Bisous  
Deediii.**_

* * *

_**Souvenirs tenaces.**_

_**« Vous pouvez cacher aux autres une action répréhensible, mais jamais à vous-même. – Socrate» **_

_**04:43 – Angleterre.**_

Inspiration. C'est dans une lourde inspiration emplit de panique que Drago se réveilla. En sueur et les membres prit de convulsions, le jeune homme respira difficilement. Ses ongles tenaient d'une force incroyable la couverture de satin au dessus de son corps pâle. Ses yeux étaient ouverts on y lisait de l'affolement total. Sa respiration saccadée témoignait parfaitement de son état psychologique.

Encore ces maudits rêves qui lui pourrissaient le reste de la journée. Enfin rêve, plutôt souvenirs. En effet tout ce dont ses nuits étaient peuplées restait être les meurtres qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était sous l'ordre de Voldemort. Tout les cris qu'il prétendait ne pas entendre mais que maintenant il parvenait à écouter. Tout les visages meurtris d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes. De sang-de-bourbe ou de moldu.

Oui, Drago Malfoy en avait vu de la souffrance, même si il s'en fichait lorsque celle ci se pavanait sous ses yeux, aujourd'hui tout lui revenait à la figure.

Aucun procès pour le pauvre fils Malfoy. Celui qui avait reçu une mauvaise éducation de son méchant Père et qui avait été victime de manipulation. Oui, la version officielle.  
Drago avait réussi à camoufler tout ses actes à la communauté sorcière, même si celle-ci restait méfiante vis-à-vis du crâne tatoué sur son bras. La version officielle était sans aucun doute bien plus belle que la véritable version. Celle qui est sanglante et qui hantait maintenant ses nuits.

Drago avait cru en tout les principes et idéologie de Voldemort. Il s'était forgé dans cette pensée là. Elle était donc la plus logique pour lui. La plus normale. Pourtant, suite à la déchéance de son «Maître» il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux, pas beaucoup mais assez pour comprendre qu'il avait commis «quelques» fautes. Fautes qui pouvaient changer son destin de manière brutale.

Tout avait été question de choix, il avait choisi d'être du côté du Lord, il avait choisi d'avoir la marque, il avait choisi de tuer. Et il avait aussi choisi de le cacher. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Que ce soit au monde entier ou à lui seul, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était d'enterrer cette partie de sa vie à jamais.

Sauf qu'il pouvait tant qu'il le voulait le cacher à la société. Mais l'enfouir tout au fond de lui et l'oublier, ça il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Ses crimes et ceux des autres étaient ancrée dans sa mémoire. Ils faisaient entièrement partie de lui.

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il tentait de se calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais le grincement de la porte de sa chambre lui fit revenir à lui. Il ouvrit ses paupières et vit une jeune femme brune approcher. Hermione.

Hermione était son rayon de soleil, la lumière de ses ténèbres, celle qui pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir souffrir. Il la regarda. Ses yeux chocolatés reflétaient une inquiétude monstre. Elle caressa de sa main chaude le front du blond, recueillant par la même occasion quelques gouttes de sueur.

D'un regard elle put lui intimer de s'expliquer. Mais comment pouvait-il le faire ? Comment pouvait-il avouer les «choses» qu'il avait faite, comment pouvait-il lui dire que finalement il aurait bien mérité une vie éternelle à Azkaban ?

Alors sur son lit à baldaquin, les yeux clos il s'efforça de trouver réponse à son dilemme.

_ Pouvons nous cacher la vérité à une partie de soi-même, bien qu'elle soit externe ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Une petite suite à l'OS, en espérant vous faire plaisir :)_

_Deedi._

* * *

**_Souvenirs Tenaces Suite._**

**_«Sois sage, ô ma douleur et tiens toi plus tranquille ! – Charles Baudelaire. »_ **

_Hermione avait la main sur le torse de son compagnon, écoutant d'une oreille attentive son récit. Plus Drago parlait, plus son coeur se serrait. Elle en avait vu elle aussi de la souffrance, mais savoir que celui qu'on croyait connaître avait pu être aussi horrible ne lui plaisait pas. Quelque fois les yeux bruns d'Hermione s'écarquillaient, sa bouche s'ouvrait pour finalement se fermer. Elle fuyait le regard acier de Drago. Savoir que des gens comme «elle» -mais finalement comme lui- avaient pu périr sous la baguette de celui-ci l'horripilait. Une douleur s'éveillait en elle. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Finalement Drago ayant finis sont récit, elle souffla un bon coup et observa le blond._

_Celui ci semblait mal-à-l'aise. Torturant ses doigts et mordant sa lèvre inférieur, Drago paraissait dans le doute et toujours proie à la panique. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait fait preuve d'un grand courage pour tout lui dire. Que son récit soit horrible et dur à écouter nous pouvons l'admettre, mais le redire avec précision et sang froid devait être encore plus dur. _

_Oui, Hermione admirait Drago sans vraiment le vouloir. Cela faisait bientôt 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il avait toujours réussi à cacher ce terrible secret. Elle ne savait pourquoi il s'était finalement libéré de son fardeau. Mais cela expliquait bien des choses, comme les quelques réveils au beau milieu de la nuit, la prise de potion de sommeil sans rêve lorsqu'il rentrait du travail avec des cernes monstres. Cela expliquait pourquoi la veille au soir Drago semblait stressé de ne plus avoir de cette potion dans son tiroir. _

_Paradoxalement, Hermione lui en voulait énormément. Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle cohabitait avec un criminel. Un Ancien criminel. Il avait tué comme l'on disait bonjour des dizaines voir une centaine de personnes. Tous Né-moldu ou moldu. Cela la dégoûtait. Vé au fond elle ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle aimait Drago, et ne voulait surtout pas le lâcher alors qu'il avait dû se sentir vraiment mal pour lui avouer ça. _

_Certes, elle avait mal, mais au fond elle s'était attendu à quoi ? Elle était avec un ex-mangemort, donc oui il avait forcément tué. Elle se trouvait bien bête de l'avoir pensé innocent. Tout était maintenant évident. Drago avait toujours choisi un chemin contraire à elle. Il aimait,enfin appréciait, voir des premières années tomber dans ses pièges, il aimait avoir deux acolytes qui ne lui refusaient rien. Il aimait la souffrance d'autrui. C'était donc logique qu'il ai fait tout ce qu'il a fait. _

_Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois Drago, émergeant de ses pensées. Lui avait les yeux humides d'une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Finalement après avoir eu recours à un débat intérieur, Hermione laissa naître un sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Elle vint caresser la joue de Drago avec le dos de sa main et s'approcha de lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le sentit souffler. De soulagement sans doute. _

_Elle se promit de ne jamais laisser sa douleur à elle prendre le dessus. Car finalement elle n'a fait qu'imaginer les corps crouler sous la baguette de Drago. Mais lui les avait vu, il lui en restait de parfait souvenirs. Il avait vu tout ces cadavres joncher le sol._

_Sur ces quelques pensées, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et fit un thé à Drago qui lui, bénit Merlin de l'avoir mit avec une fille comme elle. _


End file.
